


30 Day OTP Challenge Shorts

by The_Phan_Killjoy



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Phan_Killjoy/pseuds/The_Phan_Killjoy





	30 Day OTP Challenge Shorts

"Hey, Val." Fletcher Renn came up behind Valkyrie Cain and pecked her on the cheek.

"Hey Fletch." She replied, turning around and returning the kiss.

"Just coming 'round to say happy birthday to my girl." He explained, that cocky little smirk of his playing on his lips. God, she loved that smirk. "Am I giving you your present now?" He asked. "Or when we get there?" Valkyrie pursed her lips.

"I think... when we get there." She decided with a smile. Fletcher pulled her up from her bed, wooly, gloved hand gripping soft, cold one, and teleported them to the street their favourite coffee shop rested upon. Together they walked, hand in hand, through the cold rain and sleet of Dublin until they reached the warmth of the shop. The smell of freshly-ground coffee filled the air as Fletcher held the door open for Valkyrie. They slid into their booth as the waitress came over. She was blonde and petite and it took Valkyrie a moment to recognise her cousin Crystal.

"Hey Val," She whispered, ensuring no onlookers heard her call Valkyrie something other than Stephanie - her given name. "Hey Fletcher." Her tone became flirtatious. "How's thing you two?"

"Better than being in battle, Crystal." Fletcher replied with that same smirk, ruffling his own rambunctious, blonde hair. Crystal gave a cute smile in return and took out a notepad and pencil. "Just your usual, guys?"

"Yes, please, Crystal. That'd be great." Valkyrie returned her smile and passed her a handful of change. "You look fantastic, by the way."

"Not too thin?" She asked, looking down at herself. She gave a little twirl. She walked off, grinning.

"She didn't say happy birthday..." Valkyrie pouted. That was remedied when Crystal returned, carrying two coffees. And a slice of the "Cake of the Day".

"Happy birthday, Val." Crystal gave her a wink. Fletcher reached across the booth's table and grasped Val's hand.

"I love you," He grinned. "You know that, right?" She smiled and nodded.

"And I don't deserve you."

"That I do know. Basically no one deserves me." As Fletcher sipped his Irish cream coffee, Valkyrie let her eyes wander around the shop. Luminescent lights, other booths, tip jars. They all became the centre of her almost-attention, until her eyes rested on the scene outside. She gasped.

"Fletcher, look!" She oozed excitement. "It's snowing!" Fletcher's eyes trained on the swirling whiteness outside and his eyes gleamed with pleasure. Valkyrie clutched his hand and pulled him to his feet, rushing to get outside. He only just managed to rescue his coffee from spillage.

Outside, the snow fell fast. And the snow fell heavy. Fletcher exhaled in admiration.

"The snow in London is awful. The snow hear is..."

"Beautiful." Valkyrie finished. Fletcher swung around to her and saw he smirk. She was holding something behind her back. He raised an eyebrow out of curiosity, which earned him a snowball to the face. After a chilly ten minutes of slush being flung around, and the couple dodging behind trees, benches and lamp posts, the where sitting on a bench, wheezing. Valkyrie's head fell onto Fletcher's lap and she closed her eyes.

"Are we ready to go?" He asked softly.

"Just let me catch my breath, then we can go get the summer clothes from my room." She huffed in reply. When she eventually calmed her breathing, she grabbed Fletcher's hand. In that signature eye-blink, the were back in Valkyrie's room. She opened her cupboard and grabbed a few items of summer clothing.

Melissa - Valkyrie's mum - quietly opened the door and peeked in.

"Hey there, Fletcher." She said. Valkyrie turned.

"Oh. Hi mum." She gave her mum a quick peck on the cheek. "We were just about to head off." Melissa pursed her lips.

"Okay, just... stay safe." She said, arms folded around her sides. Fletcher squeezed Valkyrie's hand, Valkyrie blinked and there were standing in a leased building opposite Federation Square in Melbourne. In Australia. Together the stepped out into the scorching hot Australian sun and walked across the square.

"What do you want to do?" Fletcher asked.

"Do you remember what we did all those years ago, when you first brought me to Sydney?"

"Egged on a cockatoo and tried to convince it to poop on one another?" Valkyrie smiled at the memory.

"I was thinking something along the lines of ice cream.

Half an hour later, they were sitting on a bench near St Kilda Beach, holding hands and eating their ice creams.

"Ready for your present?" Fletcher asked.

"I guess." She replied with a smile.

"Close your eyes..." She followed instruction and felt something papery being pressed into her free hand. she opened her eyes a crack.

"Tomorrow morning - first thing - you're going to pack your bag and we'll be going to stay in a five star resort. In Hawaii."

Valkyrie squealed. "You. Are. Amazing." She exclaimed.

"So I am told." He replied, cocky smile lighting up his face.

And Valkyrie snuggled into him as they watched the waves crash. Hands intertwined and tangled like earphones in a pocket, and ice creams in the other.


End file.
